Candy Canes and Popcorn
by xRinRinSignal
Summary: Rin and Len love their son. But he is quite a bother to take care of sometimes. RinXLen


It was snowing, when he first met her, a Friday morning and he was walking to school, the hood of his jacket covering his face from the falling snow.

Len looked down at his watch; he was going to be late. No doubt. But he wasn't the only one; all the busses were in a traffic jam.

Suddenly a young woman slipped on the ice and fell down right in front of him.

She was wearing the same school's uniform as him, and had short blonde hair with a white bow decorating it.

"Are you alright?" Len quickly helped her up and brushed some of the snow from her hair for her.

"Y-Yes s-sorry I'm just naturally clumsy" she laughed it off and starting brushing the snow off her skirt.

He looked down at her, and that's when their eyes met.

Len was lost, speechless as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm Len" He managed to choke out.

"I'm Rin" She smiled and stared back into his eyes.

And that's when they fell in love.

* * *

><p>~4 years later~<p>

* * *

><p>Rin lay on the hospital bed, a small bundle of joy in her arms. All was quiet and peaceful as she held her newborn baby in her arms, rocking it gently.<p>

The moment was ruined when the door slammed open and in run a man with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail.

Len looked at her.

Then around the empty room.

Then back to his wife.

"D-Did it come out yet?"

At times like these, Rin really wanted to throw a shoe in Len's face.

Nevertheless, after whisper-shouting and throwing of different objects, Len apologized for missing his only child's birth because he was stuck in traffic with a blue haired man that was currently sitting in the hospital cafeteria eating away.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, looking at the beautiful little baby in Rin's arms.

"It's your son" A smile spread on both of their faces as Rin gently placed the baby in Len's arms…

"Oh… My first son…I-I'm so happy!" Len kissed the top of his son's head as he stared at him with his small blue eyes.

Suddenly Len's expression changed from happy to extremely serious.

"You are going to become an architect. Did you hear that? An architect."

* * *

><p>~2 years later~<p>

* * *

><p>"Len! Ren! Hurry up! We're going to be late" It was the day of Miku and Mikuo's wedding, and Rin was panicking. Not only are her husband and son being slow as hell, but she also has to help out with making sure everything is perfect.<p>

She breathed out in relief when she heard footsteps of people walking down the stairs.

But when she turned around, a look of horror overtook her face.

Ren was in a blue Cinderella dress.

But it got worse.

Len was wearing a yellow Bella's dress from Beauty and the Beast.

She gave them both a questioning look.

"If my son wants to wear a dress. I'm wearing one too."

Len looked so proud at that moment, with his eyes covered in gold glitter, his cheeks pink with blusher, and his ponytail curled and styled with hairspray.

He was ready to knock out anyone who made fun of him or his son.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to buy Ren?" Rin enthusiastically said while browsing through children's toys that might appeal to Ren, "Candy canes!" He responded with the same cheerfulness.<p>

Rin laughed, but it was no laughing matter when she turned around and the shopping basket was filled up to the top with candy canes.

* * *

><p>Len put Ren at the bottom of shopping cart and proceeded to listen to Rin's rambling as she read off the shopping list<p>

"Spaghetti….Check!" She ticked the list off as she put the products in the trolley.

"Flour…..Check!" Ren began playing with everything that has been put in the cart so far, attempting to keep himself amused.

As Len was pushing the cart he couldn't help himself but put a box in the cart.

"…" Rin gave him a blank look.

"Condoms…Check!"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"….One kid is enough…."

"So you don't want me to bear you any more blonde brat- babies?"

"I-I-It's not like that! I'm just… satisfied… with one"

While they were having a small argument they forgot about the youngest Kagamine sitting at the bottom of the cart surrounded by food products.

In the span of 2 minuites Ren managed to open the bag of flour and cover himself in it head to toe.

It was only when Rin sighed in defeat and reached for another product to put in the trolley did she notice her son innocently sucking on his pacifier while completely white.

"You were right. One is enough."

* * *

><p>"Renny, do you know what day tomorrow is?" Len asked his son who sat next to him on the sofa while Rin washed the plates in the kitchen.<p>

The said boy just shook his head looked at his father.

"Its mummy's birthday" Len smiled.

"Weally?" His son asked, looking at him.

"Yes"

"Oh shit"

Len decided to never tell Rin what their son said that day.

* * *

><p>Rin sat Ren in her lap as he showed him her and Len's wedding pictures…<p>

"And this is aunty Meiko getting drunk before the ceremony…" She pointed out the brunette on the picture.

"And here's daddy in his suit, look how handsome he looks!" Rin blushed as she remembered Len waiting for her at the aisle.

"This is me! Look how beautiful I looked! My wedding dress was so expensive! Do you like it?"

Ren just continued to play with his teddy.

* * *

><p>"Ren! Sit still!" Len was busy cleaning the blood off Ren's scraped knees, but the little blonde wouldn't stop crying and trying to move away.<p>

"O-OWWW OWW IT HURRTTSS!" He cried, but there was no one to comfort him, as his mother was away at the grocery store, not taking him because she was afraid something similar to the flour incident might happen.

His father carefully put band-aids on his son's knees before kissing his forehead.

"There, it wasn't that bad. How about we watch your favourite movie huh? I'll get the popcorn ready" Len smiled and ruffled Ren's hair.

He was about to put the popcorn in the microwave when he felt something on his leg.

Len looked down to see his son hugging his leg.

"Thank you daddy"

* * *

><p>I don't own vocaloid ^w^<p>

I can't sleep ._. It's 7 in the morning and I was bored…. I have to admit, I love baby Ren 3 he's feckin' adorable, I'd love to write about him more… So… what do you guys think? Did you like this? Should I write more stuff with Ren? No? Okay :C


End file.
